I'm Not an Addict
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: Was he addicted to her? He didn't think so.. But sometimes, sometimes he felt he wouldn't survive without her. ONESHOT COMPLETE WARNINGS: DRUG USE AND GRAPHIC SEX SCENES


**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or the song I'm Not An Addict by Jane's Addiction.

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone!! I'm back with another midnight creation! This fic is a songfic to the song I'm Not An Addict by Jane's Addiction. I would like to quickly thank Lucas and Jay for proofreading this for me, you guys were awesome!! A quick warning, it contains drug use and graphic sex scenes. If you can't handle that then don't read on. So I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!!

So without further ado, I present to you…

**I'm Not An Addict by Jayne Stepp**

_Breathe it in and breathe it out  
And pass it on, it's almost out  
We're so creative, so much more  
We're high above but on the floor_

She was like a drug to me.

As I pressed my naked body into hers I brought my lips down to hers engaging her in a forceful kiss. I placed harsh kisses along her jaw and down her neck, breathing her in, absorbing her into my being.

My mouth fell to her left breast. I enveloped my mouth around the engorged peak, taking her nipple between my teeth. She moaned at the sheer pleasure of it all. She growled from deep within her throat and took control of my anticipating body.

She straddled my chest and moved down my body before wrapping her mouth around my hardened length. She began to move her mouth up and down my member producing the most exquisite sensations to jolt throughout my body leaving my skin tingling.

Warmth spread over my body and before I knew it my body began to spasm out of control. I was flying high above even though my body stayed on the floor. I released myself into her mouth and she swallowed all of me.

But I'm not an addict.

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side_

She was amazing in every way. Nobody who hadn't had her would ever understand how wonderful this woman was. But now she was mine and no other man would ever touch her.

I pulled her to me and kissed her tasting myself in her mouth. She rolled me over so I was now on top. She slung her leg over my shoulder maneuvering her core making it hard for me to ignore.

I breathed in her beautiful scent before letting my tongue run through her moisture and flick at her clitoris forcing her jolt under me. She cried out as I pressed two of my fingers into her and slowly began to pump them. She began to buck her hips and finally orgasm found her, her body began to shudder and shake, her screams began vibrating around the room surrounding us both.

But I'm not an addict.

_The deeper you stick it in your vein  
The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain  
I'm in heaven, I'm a god  
I'm everywhere, I feel so hot_

I forced myself into her quivering center and began to form a thrusting rhythm. I pulled her legs over my shoulders so I could go deeper and deeper. The deeper I went the more I forgot the pain and troubles of the outside world. This woman could make me forget.

She felt like heaven around me, warm and tight. I pounded into her and her body began to tighten and quake around me. She screamed as her orgasm hit and I watched as her face contorted with ecstasy.

I continued to thrust into her and I could begin to feel myself heat up with a satisfying warmth. I could feel myself teetering on the edge of the knife.

But I'm not an addict.

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)_

My body began to tense and I moaned out into the still air surrounding us. Her body began to quiver beneath mine and I could tell she was also about to climax.

I completely forgot to breathe with anticipation. Any second now I would cum. Any second now I would feel more alive than I ever felt with anybody else.

I cried out her name as I emptied my seed into her.

But I'm not an addict.

_It's over now, I'm cold, alone  
I'm just a person on my own  
Nothing means a thing to me  
(Nothing means a thing to me)_

It was over.

We collapsed into each others arms as our climax subsided. Our bodies sweaty from our exertion. She got up off the floor and walked to the other side of the room.

I felt cold and alone. We were now separate people even though a few moments ago we were one. Nothing mattered to me; nothing meant anything when she wasn't with me.

But I'm not an addict.

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)_

I watched as she put my shirt on and walked over to the kitchenette in our apartment. She poured herself a drink and leant against the bench looking at me while she drank.

I got up off the floor and walked towards her. Drawn like a moth to the flame. I took the drink out of her hands and pulled her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers. Gently kissing her, demonstrating the feelings I held for her.

She pushed me away, walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

I walked towards her again and sat down beside her. I kissed along her jaw line whilst I let my hand run up the inside of her leg.

"You can't get enough of me, can you Harry." It was a statement not a question.

But I'm not an addict.

_Free me, leave me  
Watch me as I'm going down  
Free me, see me  
Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling._

Maybe I was an addict.

Maybe I needed to be freed from her. Perhaps I just needed her to leave me. I turned and walked away towards our bedroom.

I didn't get very far before I felt her grab my arm. I turned around and looked into her eyes.

I couldn't leave.

Her eyes held a love for me that could never be mistaken. She needed me as much as I needed her. I was as much of a drug to her as she was to me. She watched me as I stared into her eyes. She watched me as I began to fall.

But I'm not an addict.

_It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel...  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive_

It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
I'm not an addict...

I pressed my lips to hers and felt myself instantaneously come to life. My tongue ran across her bottom lip and I deepened the kiss.

She made me feel.

I pushed her away from me and held her at arms length. I looked into her eyes and debated what to do.

Should I or shouldn't I?

"Marry me Pansy." I asked before I lost my courage.

Pansy pulled me towards her and pressed her lips to mine, before pulling away slightly and answering me.

"Yes Harry, I'll marry you."

I guess I was addicted to her.

THE END


End file.
